Entre penas e risadas
by themarilyn
Summary: "Depois de centenas de penas e muitos travesseiros destruídos, Albus sabia que aquela risada era só dele e então, podia ir dormir tão feliz quanto tinha acordado." - para o Projeto Pinhãozinho de Amor Inocente do fórum 6V


**Título:** Entre penas e risadas

**Autor:** themarilyn

**Sinopse:** Depois de centenas de penas e muitos travesseiros destruídos, Albus sabia que aquela risada era só dele e então, podia ir dormir tão feliz quanto tinha acordado.

**Ship:** Albus Severus x Scorpius

**Gênero:** Romance, amizade.

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Observação:** Fanfic escrita para o primeiro Projeto Pinhãozinho de Amor Inocente do Fórum 6V.

**Situação:** Guerra de travesseiros

**Disclaimer**: Tia JK é dona de tudo, nada me pertence e não estou ganhando nada com isso, só o prazer de divulgar esse casalzinho mirim que eu tanto amo.

* * *

**Entre penas e risadas**

Albus finalmente se jogou em sua cama e agradeceu ao calor e ao conforto que os lençóis proporcionaram. Junto com ele, veio um livro pesado de Transfiguração. O fim de um dia cansativo de aulas podia ter acabado, mas isso só significava que o dia da prova mais chata do semestre estava cada vez mais perto. Então, qualquer momento era hora de revisar a matéria para tentar melhorar o Aceitável que ganhara no último ano.

Abriu o livro no capítulo 27 e começou a ler sobre os Feitiços de Substituição. Apesar do desconforto de ainda estar de uniforme e de sapatos deitado em uma cama tão quente, Albus estava feliz. Estranhamente feliz. Acordara com um sorriso no rosto, antes de todos levantarem e chegara primeiro no Salão Principal. Claro que, com uma mudança tão notável, seu melhor amigo não pudera não notar. Albus desfilara pelos corredores com um ânimo tão contagiante que chegara a irritar Scorpius. Como ele podia estar tão contente com as provas se aproximando e aquele frio que os impedia até de passear em volta do lago, temendo que pegasse um resfriado devido ao vento congelante do lado de fora?

O moreno estava concentrado em sua leitura quando o outro saiu do banheiro, já vestido com um pijama e com nenhuma cara de quem estenderia seu horário de estudo para a hora de dormir. Mas Albus o acompanhou com o olhar até o loiro se deitar em sua cama, logo ao seu lado. Quando pensou que o amigo fosse pedir sua ajuda e até se preparou para negar veementemente, Albus perguntou algo que Scorpius não fazia ideia de onde tinha surgido.

"Por que você não sorri?"

"Não seja idiota, Al. É claro que eu sorrio." Scorpius deitou-se e puxou as cobertas até cobrirem seu queixo. Estava realmente esfriando.

"Mas é tão raro... Sei lá, eu posso contar quantas vezes eu te vi dando uma boa gargalhada." Albus virou-se de lado, ignorando seu livro de Transfiguração e focando sua atenção no amigo.

"Só porque hoje você acordou com algum duende feliz no seu ombro, não quer dizer que todos precisem andar por aí com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Al." e decidido a esquecer o assunto sem fundamento, se aconchegou melhor em sua cama para finalmente descansar do dia corrido.

"Não estou falando de hoje, estou falando de, sabe... todos os outros dias."

"Albus, por Merlin! É claro que eu sorrio, que pergunta. Eu sorrio quando você faz alguma coisa engraçada, quando você se dá mal, quando você acorda assustado no sábado achando que é dia de aula..."

"Ok, Scorp... Certo, entendi, eu sou engraçado e..." quis interromper.

"ou quando você recebe aquelas cartas super melosas da sua avó no meio do Salão Principal, quando você faz aquela cara de deslocado com seus tios fazendo alguma piada sem graça sobre os Sonserinos... " ignorou-o, continuando sua lista.

"Você é tão sensível, Scorp..."

"ou até quando você esquece que seus óculos estão na sua cabeça e fica procurando eles igual a um louco e..." Scorpius não aguentou e começou a rir. Todos os momentos que citara ao provar que sim, ele sorria constantemente, passavam agora em sua cabeça e era impossível não rir ao rever as sempre cômicas expressões de Albus.

"Certo, mas isso tudo é você rindo da minha cara. Eu tô falando com os outros, sabe? Você sorrindo pro resto dos alunos de Hogwarts." Albus se virou completamente. Scorpius imitou seu movimento e os dois se encaravam enquanto discutiam o assunto sem cabimento.

"Eles não me dão tantos motivos pra sorrir" respondeu, simplesmente.

Silêncio.

Aquilo não soara como Scorpius pretendia. Era pra ser descontraído, era pra Albus responder com outra risada e...

Pelo contrário. Albus o encarava daquela forma penetrante, séria, como se tivesse lendo o que você está pensando ao mesmo tempo em que pensa em alguma coisa arrebatadora pra dizer. Scorpius não estava gostando nada daquele silêncio e quando se atreveu a rompê-lo, Albus fez também, usando aquele sorriso seguro de si e indiferente ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu quero dizer é que voc..."

"Nossa, não sabia que eu era tão irresistível assim, Scorp." disseram juntos.

Ok, aquilo não era nada arrebatador. E a raiva de Scorpius por ter sido posto em uma situação tão constrangedora fez com que ele buscasse por qualquer coisa que estivesse ao alcance de sua mão que fosse pesada o bastante para ser lançada diretamente naquele sorriso tão irritante.

Aconteceu de ser um travesseiro. E aconteceu de ser lançado com bastante força. Força essa suficiente para acertar em cheio a testa de Albus que, no susto, se jogou pra trás.

Mas a revanche não tardou, e Scorpius recebeu outro travesseiro na cabeça, o qual conseguiu evitar por um triz. Procurou por mais em sua cama, jogando-os com rapidez para a cama logo ao lado da sua. Albus igualmente procurava por mais munição ao redor de si, tacando-as com força enquanto gargalhava escandalosamente.

Scorpius então estava acordado. Todo o cansaço havia se esvaído, tudo convergido em energia para pular da cama e caçar por mais travesseiros no quarto. Por sorte, nenhum outro aluno daquele dormitório da Sonserina havia voltado ainda do jantar, então os dois tinham cinco camas com vários travesseiros disponíveis para a batalha deles.

Albus desarrumou a cama de McPhill e subiu nela, pegando distância e impulso para acertar a nuca do loiro desavisado, do outro lado do quarto. Scorpius não deixou por menos e pulou em sua própria cama, atirando três travesseiros seguidos, conseguindo que apenas um chegasse a atingir Albus com força.

O loiro jogou-se em uma cama à esquerda de onde estava para fugir de outro ataque do moreno, rolando no colchão para longe do outro quando este se aproximou. Scorpius estava encurralado. Albus havia pegado todos os travesseiros de todas as camas enquanto se esquivava das travesseiradas e agora tinha um total de seis, agarrados de qualquer forma entre seus dedos. Albus pulou na cama onde Scorpius estava deitado com as mãos pra cima, tentando proteger o rosto. Albus pegou fôlego e tacou um atrás do outro, sem dar tempo para o loiro respirar e fazendo com que ele se jogasse para o lado para fugir.

Mas a cama havia acabado e Scorpius caiu com tudo de costas no chão e, como Albus estava já quase jogado em cima do amigo, foi junto pra baixo, caindo dolorosamente contra a barriga de Scorpius.

O impacto apenas fez com que o loiro risse ainda mais e soltasse uma gargalhada meio sem ar enquanto Albus se ajeitava para aliviar um pouco de seu próprio peso do estômago do outro. Mas não foi muito longe, apenas apoiou as mãos no chão ao lado da cabeça do loiro e ficou observando as risadas que ecoavam no quarto vazio.

"Eu não entendo porque você priva as outras pessoas de verem o seu sorriso. Ele é tão bonito." murmurou Albus, fazendo com que Scorpius parasse de rir aos poucos, e então ficando sério de repente.

Albus estava bem perto. Os dois estavam no chão e sozinhos no quarto. Aquele era o momento perfeito para Scorpius dizer que aquele sorriso só era bonito porque era Albus quem o fazia sorrir daquele jeito e que não havia porque sair por aí gargalhando se não era Albus o motivo.

Aquele era o momento perfeito. Mas Scorpius não sabia dar valor a momentos perfeitos e preferiu desviar o olhar, observando o estado que o quarto estava depois da guerra de travesseiros deles. A maioria tinha se rasgado e espalhado suas plumas pelo chão, camas e até neles próprios. Scorpius esticou a mão para pegar um punhado de pluma perto deles e mostrou-o para o amigo.

"Isso aqui tá um lixo."

Albus finalmente desviou o olhar dos olhos cinzas do loiro, vendo que este não iria mesmo responder ao seu comentário. Virou-se então para ver do que Scorpius estava falando e levou um susto quando aquelas penas quase afundaram em seu nariz.

"Ouch! Acho melhor a gente arrumar isso antes que o pessoal chegue." Albus se levantou num impulso, puxando Scorpius com ele. Mas o moreno não viu que o loiro subira com uma mão ocupada, e não eram mais as plumas, e sim o último travesseiro intacto que restara. E Scorpius conseguiu acertar em cheio o alto da cabeça de Albus quando o jogou com toda sua força, aproveitando-se dos centímetros de diferença entre eles.

"Isso foi por você achar que só você tem o dom de me fazer rir." ria Scorpius, enquanto tentava andar pelo chão coberto de penas.

Albus demorou um pouco pra se recuperar, e não achou nada melhor do que algumas penas em cima de uma cama, encheu suas mãos com ela e enfiou-as dentro da blusa do pijama de Scorpius, fazendo com que o loiro desse um grito e começasse a correr atrás de Albus pelo quarto.

Alguns minutos depois, os dois se encontravam jogados na cama de Albus, os braços abertos e as cabeças juntas, cuspindo penas e tentando buscar um pouco de ar puro no meio de tanta bagunça.

"Certo, agora sim, a qualquer momento eles podem chegar..."

"Relaxa, Scorp, um feitiçozinho e fica tudo limpo de novo" tranquilizou-o, ajeitando-se melhor e aproximando-se de Scorpius, deitando em seu ombro. Scorpius não conseguiu conter um sorriso, mas um barulho nas escadas do lado de fora do dormitório fizeram os dois pularem de susto.

"Ok, arrumamos tudo agora e depois dormimos." levantou-se, puxando consigo um preguiçoso Albus. "Albus! Vamos logo!" disse mais severo, o amigo riu do tom de voz tão parecido com o de sua mãe e puxou um travesseiro destruído pra perto murmurando um _Reparo!*_ sem muita vontade. Scorpius o imitou com um pouco mais de animação.

O travesseiro se refez.

O quarto continuava coberto por penas.

"Então, Al, qual o feitiço que você falou que arrumava tudo?" perguntou Scorpius, interessado em terminar logo com aquilo e poder finalmente descansar. Até suas bochechas estavam doloridas agora.

"Er, bem..." Albus coçou a nuca. Isso nunca era um bom sinal.

"O quê?"

"Eu me referia ao _Reparo_ mesmo."

Albus fechou os olhos, esperando pelo ataque que Scorpius provavelmente daria. Quando nada aconteceu, abriu apenas um olho, meio covarde, e isso foi suficiente para perceber uma mão pálida cheia de plumas vindo em sua direção e a reação de perguntar o que era aquilo só fez com que sua boca se abrisse o suficiente para que todas elas entrassem com vontade quase indo até sua garganta.

E enquanto Albus se engasgava com o resultado da guerra de travesseiros, pode ouvir mais uma vez aquela risada tão divertida que ele agora sabia que era só dele. E dessa forma, Albus sabia que podia ir dormir tão feliz quanto tinha acordado.

**x FIM x**

* * *

***** Bem, eu não sei se o Reparo seria exatamente útil aqui, mas foi o que eu imaginei ser o mais provável. Desculpe qualquer coisa.

E aaah! Tinha perdido o hábito de escrever fluffy, mas acho que ficou legal. E é o primeiro Projeto que eu participo, espero não estar fazendo besteira ._. HDAIDH

Enfim, espero que gostem! :D


End file.
